


Don't Belong To Any City

by bandable



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Road Trips, Short One Shot, Summer, Summer Love, this is bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/bandable
Summary: Lee Felix and Kim Seungmin are two best friends who decide, after graduating high school, to take a road trip together. Told through short scenes, this is their discovery of maybe something more than just friends.





	Don't Belong To Any City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tothemovies (jarofactonbell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofactonbell/gifts).



> hiiii
> 
> i hope you at least enjoy this somewhat!! it's not the best, and i wish i could explain more but i got a second job and ended up working over 40 hours a week during my break when i thought i'd be able to write hnfandlkjald
> 
> anyway this is cute, at least!! (i hope)

The air was hot as Felix put his suitcase in the trunk of his car. It was the beginning of summer, and Felix could tell if he stayed in the sun any longer, he’d start sweating. He was excited, though. He had just graduated high school, college seemed forever away, and he was about to spend the next few weeks on a road trip with his best friend. What could be better?

Felix’s best friend, Seungmin, had posed the idea first. Some time back in winter, when the air was biting cold and they had too many jackets on. “We should take a road trip when school ends,” he had said, “Just take, like, three weeks or something and drive and hang out. We could stop at all the cheesy tourist attractions and take cheesy pictures of each other.”

Felix had agreed, seeing as a fleeting idea that they’d never pursue. However, as summer got closer, Seungmin started to talk about it more seriously. “I’ve been saving up!” He had told Felix happily, “I think it’d be a lot of fun, and if you’re in, we should definitely do it.”

Needless to say, Felix was definitely in. He started to save up his money he got from working odd jobs and at Subway on the weekends. He convinced his parents to let him use their old car that usually sat in the garage, collecting dust, to take. He wasn’t sure how he convinced them to let them go at all.

The time was finally here, and Felix couldn’t wait, as he got in the car to go and pick Seungmin up.

 

-

 

Felix and Seungmin had met in the third grade. They were both a bit odd, and didn’t really fit in with the others. Their birthdays were late into the year, and so they were technically older than everyone else in their grade. They had stuck close together because of that.

Even as they got older and their friend group expanded—a couple kids in some older grades who had graduated, but still hung out with them when there was time, a kid that was born the same year as them, but had graduated the year before, another kid in their year with a late birthday, and a kid a grade below them—as they had met each other at such a young age.

Their families were friends too, and they spent a lot of time together as children. No more than two weeks had gone by without the duo seeing each other, and they were attending the same college. They had drawn the line at being room mates for their freshman year, because they were sure they wouldn’t make any friends if they did so. But, they were living on the same floor, and they were planning on spending most of the summer together anyway so it was fine.

Some people figured that if you spent so much time with another person you’d soon get sick of them. Seungmin and Felix never really had that. There was a period of time when they were 12 that they tried to stop being friends because everyone said that they would end up not being friends one day, but it only lasted a few hours before they started to talk to each other again.

They even had their graduation party together. Their combined families served for a weird night, but it was fun nonetheless. They could only hope that the road trip would be the same.

 

-

 

The first day consisted of a lot of driving and listening to music.

(“Felix, as much as I appreciate Twice, is there anyway we can listen to something else?” Seungmin had asked in that voice he used when he was trying to tell Felix to stop, but also trying to be nice about it.

It still served to annoy Felix, though, and so instead of changing his playlist like he probably would have originally, he played the next song, which was another girl group. And then another… and another. After another handful of girl groups looped back to a Twice song, Seungmin spoke up again.

“Are you ever going to let me listen to _my_ music?” He demanded.

Felix repeated him in a mocking tone, “Are you ever going to let me listen to _my_ music?” He shot back, trying to imitate the Spongebob meme as well as he could.

Still, he unplugged his phone from the aux chord and passed it to Seungmin. “Your music taste isn’t any better.” He had pointed out. “It’s all that one band you like.”

Seungmin scoffed, “No, it’s not!” He had defended as he shuffled his ‘seungmin’s jams’ playlist.

The first song was Day6, which Felix couldn’t complain about. He enjoyed Day6’s music a lot. After the song ended, a song by The Rose played, then another by Day6, and then another… and then another. Seungmin’s playlist played a total of five Day6 songs in a row before he finally stopped his music. “… Okay, so, maybe we should listen to the radio instead.”)

The second day, they stopped in a tiny town that was surrounded by giant trees. Most of the stores were built with giant logs, and everything smelled like rain. The air was chillier than it had been in their hometown, and Felix grins as they step out of their car. “I love this weather,” He mused, walking toward the little gift shop on the corner, not seeing the way Seungmin stared at him in _that_ way.

Inside the gift shop were tons of little knick knack type things. There were key chains, snow globes of different sizes, and post cards. They looked around for a little while trying to find the weirdest things they could. “You know what?” Felix started, “I think I’m going to find the weirdest thing at all of these shops that I can and buy them, so by the end of the trip, I just have a collection of a bunch of little strange things.”

Seungmin laughed out loud, picking up a little coffee cup with the town’s name on the side, and a forest painted. “I’m going to do the same, but try and do it with coffee cups.”

And so, in an unwritten way, they had made a pact to document the trip with each other in their own little unique ways.

 

-

 

The trip continued with the two stopping in every small town they could find. They took a lot of pictures together, listened to a lot of music, (And maybe Seungmin _does_ know the entire dance to What Is Love?) and ate a lot of food from the towns they visited.

They stopped at those overview areas on the side of the road where you could look out over towns and from the top of mountains. They stopped at a little lake in the middle of nowhere, with only a few people boating on it, where they had a makeshift picnic of food from the shady vending machines and drinks they had bought at the last gas station they had seen. They spent a lot of time awkwardly sleeping in the front seats, trying to limit the amount of nights they had to get hotel rooms because they were expensive and they wanted to save their money for other things.

The moment that stuck out the most, was when they got to the end point of their “going” part of the trip, before looping back for the “return” part of the trip. They stopped at the beach, and got an airbnb a few blocks from the beach. As the sun set, they had walked to the beach, started a fire in one of the fire pits, and roasted marshmallows as they sat close together wearing the sweatshirts they had found at a gift shop a few towns back.

“I’m really glad we did this,” Seungmin said. “It’s nice to be able to just… sit back and relax before we have to start the next part of our life.”

“Yeah.” Felix said, “I’m terrified for what’s going to happen when we get back home.”

“What do you mean?” Seungmin asks.

“I know that, like, we’re best friends or whatever, right? But… I don’t know, I guess I’m just scared that we’ll get to college and we’ll drift apart.”

Seungmin shakes his head, and nudges Felix’s shoulder with his own. “I don’t think that’s possible. We’ve spent so much time together since we were 8. It’ll take a lot more than just college to pull us away from each other.”

Felix smiles, ignoring the flush to his cheeks. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Besides, it’d take a lot more than college for me to uncling myself from you.”

Seungmin laughs, “The same goes back to you.”

They fall into a comfortable silence. Seungmin suddenly gets a strong urge to kiss Felix on the cheek, and thought, why not? They had done it before, it wasn’t strange. And so he leans in to do so, but at the last moment, Felix turned his head to ask him something, causing their mouths to collide.

But neither pulled away like would be expected in the situation. Instead they melt into each other, the sun almost completely set on the horizon of the ocean, the fire starting to die, and the quiet of the waves lapping the beach surrounding them.

And it went without saying that all was well.


End file.
